


Ache

by AshVee



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Speed-Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVee/pseuds/AshVee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanora sees things. She's a sharp minded woman. She's tired of the ache in her chest and the pain in their eyes as they are blind to their own pain. She will take them home, and they will soothe their aches and pains together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

Dagonet watched as Vanora sang. He always watched though, so really, he wasn't sure why he felt so terrified. Bors stood there, proud and posturing, holding one arm out toward Vanora, the other toward Dagonet as if to say to the other knight "See? See what I have found?"

And yes, Dagonet saw, because Dagonet always saw, didn't he? He saw when Bors first fell in love with the red headed woman. He saw when the other man first made the realization that he'd found someone more important than his brother-in-arms. Dagonet saw a lot of things, just not enough.

Bors stood between the pair of them-his fire and passion, his earth and serenity-and couldn't help but swell with pride. There, between the two people who meant more to him than anything or anyone ever would. Vanora sang her song, her eyes flickering from Bors to Dagonet and back again, and Bors loved her all the more for it. Because when he watched her, with those sharp eyes, he could imagine that when he turned...

When he turned Dagonet was leaning against a rafter, his big arm above him, holding him in place as he leaned, bone tired and just miserable. Something ached in the man's chest at that. He was so happy, so completely content that it ached, and yet, there stood his brother, the only man that he'd die for, so alone and perfectly content to hurt in silence, staring at them. At them, because those well-deep eyes didn't just look at Bors; they looked at Vanora as well.

Vanora sang, clutching an infant to her chest. Often times, she wondered if Bors put children in her belly to fill the void that he felt in his own chest. Because she knew he felt it as keenly as she did. She felt it anew now, with the man who filled that gap so far away, so far removed. She sighed out the last of her breath before drawing another.

We will go home, she promised herself. We will go home, all of us. She stared, hard, at her lover before letting her eyes flicker over to the other man. So confused, the both of them, so unwilling to see what was in front of them. They both thought they saw so much, with their sharp, knight's eyes, but she saw more. She had always seen more, even back when she'd been little older than sixteen. Bors had taken her to his bed, but she'd heard the ache in his voice as he'd talked about his brother-in-arms.

Yes, Vanora promised. They would all go home. They would all go home, and they would fix the ache in her loves, the both of them, because she was tired of aching herself.


End file.
